Wanting someone to love
by Mlissvisje
Summary: Dutch again. I can't write in English anymore Dx Well,I am writing one in English,but it isn't done yet.. Well,then.. Shounen-ai. Soriku.
1. Daydreams in the snow

Chocoladebruine lokken dansten vrolijk op en neer onder de helderwitte, koude vlokken.

Het was alsof hij tussen de wolken liep, zo wit was het.

Maar hij was verre van in de wolken. Zijn beste vriend, daarentegen, was wèl in de wolken. En waarvan!

Hij was verliefd. Verliefd op zijn beste vriend. Een jongen. Verliefd! Op een jongen!

Zilvere lokken sprongen omhoog toen hij zuchtte.

Hij kon het gewoon niet aanzien. Sora, die zo blij was in de sneeuw. Met Kairi..

Met een leeg gevoel van binnen ging hij op het bankje in het park zitten. Zijn broek was direct doorweekt, maar het deed hem niks. Integendeel! Het enige dat hem iets deed, was het feit dat Sora Kairi leuk vond, en niet hem.

Maar waarom zou Sora ook voor hem kiezen? Hij is en blijft een jongen. En jongens kunnen niet van elkaar houden.

Toch hield hij van Sora. Hoe verkeerd het ook was. Hij had zichzelf altijd wijsgemaakt dat het de hormonen waren, maar dat was complete onzin! Hij hield van Sora, hoe je het ook wendde of keerde.

Plotseling werd hij uit zijn gedachten gescheurd door een gil en iets dat boven op hem plofte.

De geur van kokosnoot drong meteen zijn neus binnen. Die geur die hij zo goed kende. Sora..

Blijkbaar was er iets gebeurd, want Sora begon te schreeuwen dat Riku hem moest beschermen, dat Kairi stom was, en nog veel meer andere dingen waar Riku geen aandacht aan besteedde.

Want zijn aandacht was gevestigd op de figuur boven op hem. Sora zat daar, in de sneeuw, op zijn schoot.

Hoe koud het buiten ook mocht zijn, Riku had het bloedheet.

"Sora, what the hell doe je? Ga van me af!" riep hij, en hij duwde de brunette weg, gelijk al spijt hebbend van het verbreken van dat ene moment.

Maar hij had een reputatie hoog te houden. En hij werd er gek van! Soms wilde hij dat hij gewoon zichzelf kon zijn, en niet een of andere stoere jongen, die in alles beter was dan Sora, en waar Sora zo naar opkeek, de jongen waar elk meisje van droomde. Nee, gewoon lieve, zachte Riku.

Maar dat kon niet. Dus was hij de jongen waar elk meisje van droomde.

Ja, waar elk meisje van droomde. Totdat ze zijn geheim wisten. Dan zouden ze hem verafschuwen. Dus hij hield zich stil en 'genoot' van de aandacht van al die meisjes.

Ondertussen was Sora onverwachts van Riku afgeduwd, en lag nu op de grond sneeuw te happen. Kairi stond er maar een beetje naar te kijken en te giechelen.

Plotseling kwam de bijna-sneeuwpop op de grond tot leven en riep: "Waarom deed je dat?"

Riku grijnsde en haalde zijn schouders op.

Kairi lachte. "Hmm, Sora, wat zie je er schattig uit zo.." zei ze op de meest flirterige manier ooit.

Wacht.. Zat ze nou aan Sora? Aan _zijn_ Sora..?

Hij keek met pijn toe hoe Sora terug flirtte en hoe ze eigenlijk té dicht bij elkaar stonden.

Hij wist dat ze elkaar leuk vonden, maar dat ze zó openlijk met elkaar zouden flirten..

Hij stond op en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ga naar huis.." zei hij, en hij begon richting zijn huis te lopen.

"Wat..? Riku.. Riku!" hoorde hij nog achter zich, maar hij besteedde er geen aandacht aan en liep door.

* * *

**A/N: Lol  
Sorry,dat moest even :'D  
Maar.. Is ie diep of is ie diep? x]  
I hope you liked it n_n''**

Ja,ik schrijf onzin hier,maar dat komt omdat er gewoon heel veel mis is met mij ofzo :']


	2. Answer

's Middags lag hij lusteloos op zijn bed naar het plafond te staren. Hij kon maar aan één ding denken. Sora..

Hij zuchtte diep. Hoe heeft het ooit kunnen gebeuren? Hij had _ten minste_ verliefd kunnen worden op Selphie, maar waarom op Sora?

'Waarom..?' was iets dat hij zich telkens af vroeg. Hij wist het antwoord niet. En hij kon er ook met niemand over praten. Als hij er tegen zijn ouders over begon..

Hij wilde niet weten wat er dan gebeurde.

Aan Tidus kon hij het ook niet kwijt, dan zou Sora het binnen no time weten.

Selphie zou het alleen maar verschrikkelijk romantisch vinden. Maar ja, wat vindt Selphie nou niet romantisch?

Aan Sora zelf kon hij het natuurlijk ook niet vertellen. Hij was immers het slachtoffer van zijn liefde, en zo iets hoor je niet aan elkaar te vertellen. Al helemaal niet als je van hetzelfde geslacht bent..

Kairi.. Hij wist al meteen hoe ze zou reageren. 'Blijf van mijn Sora af!'

Wakka..? Nee, ook niet. Hij was geen persoon om over gevoelens te praten. Sowieso was hij niet erg intelligent, dus hij zou de helft van wat Riku zei niet begrijpen en halverwege opstaan en op zoek gaan naar kokosnoten of iets dergelijks..

Niemand.

Ineens ging zijn mobieltje af. Hij had geen zin in een gesprek met wie dan ook, dus hij liet het ding gewoon overgaan tot het irritante geluidje niet meer klonk.

Toen hij een minuut later weer afging, bedacht hij dat het waarschijnlijk iemand was die hem heel nodig wilde spreken, en besloot toch maar op te nemen.

"Met Riku.." zei hij. Hij schrok ervan hoe monotoon zijn stem eigenlijk klonk.

Aan de andere kant van de lijn hoorde hij iemand heel vrolijk praten "Riku! Eindelijk neem je op!"

"Sora, je hebt me pas één keer gebeld.." antwoordde hij.

"Ja nou en.. Maar, wat ik wilde vragen is.. Wil je misschien naar de Paopuboom komen?" hoorde hij.

"Oké.." antwoordde hij zo gewoon mogelijk. Ook al was dat heel lastig, omdat hij verschrikkelijk blij was dat Sora hem belde.

"Oké, dan zie ik je daar!" antwoordde Sora opgewekt, en nog voor Riku iets kon zeggen, hing hij op.

'Wat moet hij in godsnaam bij de Paopuboom in deze tijd van het jaar..?' dacht hij.

Toen hij geen reden kon bedenken, besloot hij om zijn bed maar uit te gaan en zijn jas aan te trekken.

Langzaam liep hij naar de Paopuboom en genoot van de rust buiten. Logisch, iedereen zat binnen omdat het buiten zo koud was.

Toen hij bij de boom aankwam, zag hij zijn beste vriend al zitten. Hij ging naast hem op de dikke stam zitten en keek naar de zee.

"Dus.. Waarom moest ik hierheen komen?" vroeg hij. Sora keek hem aan. "Ik.. Wil je iets vertellen" antwoordde hij.

Even sloeg zijn hart een paar slagen over. Nee, hij zou toch niet..?

"Uhm.. Riku.." hij keek Sora aan. "Je weet.. Dat ik Kairi leuk vind, toch..?"

Hij knikte.

"Nou.. Euhm.." Sora begon nu heel erg heen en weer te wiebelen. Dat deed hij altijd als hij nerveus was. Riku had het altijd heel schattig gevonden, en meestal zag je bij Sora ook gelijk waar hij zo zenuwachtig voor was. Maar dit keer niet.. Riku kon niks verzinnen, afgezien van het feit dat hij Kairi leuk vond.

Maar dat was toch niet zo erg om over te praten. Riku wist het immers al lang..

"Euhm.. Riku.." hij vestigde zijn aandacht weer op Sora. "Dat.. Dat is één grote leugen.."

Riku's ogen werden iets groter.

"Ik.. Ik vind Kairi eigenlijk helemaal niet leuk.. Ik.."

Plotseling voelde hij hoe Sora zich tegen hem aan drukte en zijn armen om hem heen gooide.

"Ik hou van je, Riku!" riep hij, en daarna was het heel stil.

Na een tijdje liet hij langzaam los. "Het-Het spijt me.." zei Sora zachtjes en hij maakte aanstalten om weg te gaan, maar Riku pakte zijn pols vast.

Hij trok Sora voorzichtig in zijn armen en hield hem een hele tijd daar. Sora keek verbaasd naar hem op. "R-Riku..?" vroeg hij.

Hij boog zich naar Sora toe en plaatste zijn lippen op die van Sora. Hij voelde hoe Sora zich ontspande en langzaam zijn armen om zijn nek heen sloeg.

Toen hij los liet, gaf hij Sora nog een kus op zijn voorhoofd.

"Ik ook van jou, Sora"

* * *

**A/N: Ik voel me eigenlijk heel erg schuldig nu :'D  
Ik heb Wakka dommer gemaakt dan hij eigenlijk is x]**


End file.
